


Godric-Forsaken Night

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Love Triangles, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "You'd heard the rumors of the stolen time when you were gone." Harry wishes he'd done things differently now. *Spiteful!Harry looks on Draco/Ginny.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. This idea struck me in my sleep, and I just had to write it. Read, review, and enjoy!

You'd heard the rumors

of the

**stolen** _time_

when you were gone

(why oh why had you been sent on such a horrible, seemingly

i-m- _p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e_

journey?!)

You can't read it on Ginny's

_face_

so no hope there

you'll just have to do the **dreaded** thing  &

_**trust**_ her

* * *

Hmm, note this

If _he_ comes up anymore,

it's not

"Malfoy"

(well, to you of the _trio_ it still is)

but it's now

"D…R…A…C…O"

&& yeah, worse than that

_illusion_

Ron saw **&** defeated to destroy the Horcrux,

it feels like

_ needlesarebeingstuckinyour _

**h;E;a;R;t**

* * *

As a sign you have

_moved on_ ,

you accept a certain

invitation

(Hermione says it'll "better relations")

But trust good ol' _Ron_

to inform you of something he **&** 'Mione use

"2 taps when we ought to…y'know, _go_ 'cause we're…y'know"

& while you're _elated_ for your best friends…

("Really, that's—that's great, guys")

But this dinner at **Malfoy Manor** was a mistake

When will you learn that a witch can't _w a i t_ for a bloody _knight_?

* * *

Ginny looks…

B.E.A.U.T.I.F.U.L tonight

(ah, she's stolen your breath again)

& you **&** she 'n Ron **&** Hermione sup with all 3

(Narcissa **'n** Lucius **'n** _him_ )

Some bit of conversation

_d~i~s~t~r~a~c~t~s_ you

**&** you turn just in time to

see their eyes meet **&** see him tap his goblet twice **&** see him "excuse" himself from the table

Really—as she leaves to "use the loo"—you _**WISH**_ you had just killed Draco when you'd had the chance

**Author's Note:**

> :o Spiteful!Harry… I actually had two thoughts to end this—Ginny with Harry or with Draco. I decided on Draco; I blame it on the Lucius Effect. Y'know, love anything and everything Lucius-related…including his son and grandson ('cause Scorpius is such a cutie!).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2016 note: *LOL* I agree with my A/N from 2010—it's the Lucius Effect. XD I'm not big into Ginny with other wizards outside Sirius, and I dislike Harry and most of the "big" Draco ships, but I kind of like Draco himself, so I'd choose Drinny over Hinny any day, tbh. ;P Ahhh, I still love this piece.


End file.
